Trata de blancas:el chulo putas
by Cathya Bloodkisse
Summary: A Bella a secuestran y la obligan a que ejerza la prostitución; la separan de sus amigos, de su familia sin saber si volverá a verlos alguna vez.¿será capaz de sentir algo más que odio hacia su captor? Evil Edward Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre del one shot: "Trata de blancas: el chulo putas"**

**Nombre de la autora: Cathya Bloodkisse**

**Rated: M**

**Personajes: Edward/Bella**

**Género: Romance/drama**

**Número de palabras: 15.138**

**Summary: A Bella a secuestran y la obligan a que ejerza la prostitución; la separan de sus amigos, de su familia sin saber si volverá a verlos alguna vez.¿será capaz de sentir algo más que odio hacia su captor? Evil Edward Contest.**

_**Trata de blancas: el chulo putas**_

Me desperté sobresaltada debido al traqueteo de lo que parecía ser una furgoneta, levanté mis pesados párpados y con la vista borrosa vi que estaba rodeada de mujeres que parecían tener mi misma edad, 18, ¿dónde estoy? , ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Quién me ha metido aquí? Pensé; vinieron a mi mente pequeños flashes de la noche anterior, recuerdo que fui a una discoteca con mis amigos y un chico se me acercó en la barra, él me invitó a una copa ya partir de ahí todo es muy confuso, al rato de beberme la copa caí como inconsciente, los músculos se me paralizaron, no podía moverme pero era consciente de que lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, lo último que recuerdo es ser metida en esta furgoneta por un hombre robusto. Busqué frenética alguna salida, intenté levantarme pero mis piernas me fallaron, caí al suelo y me arrastré hasta la puerta, busqué frenética la manija para abrir, no me importaba saltar del coche en marcha, ahora lo crucial era salir de aquí.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamé al no encontrar nada con lo que abrir la puerta, la aporreé con los puños por pura frustración, me levanté apoyándome en la puerta para sostenerme, me separé un poco, tomé impulso y la golpeé con mi hombro.

-Lo único que lograrás es hacerte daño.-dijo una mujer rubia de unos treinta años, era bastante atractiva, estaba sentada en un rincón y tenía el rostro demacrado, como todas las que estaban aquí. Me sobé el brazo adolorido y me senté otra vez donde antes, enfrente de la mujer rubia.

-¿Dónde estamos, qué es esto? , ¿A dónde nos llevan?-pregunté rendida en mi intento de escapar.

-No lo se, pueden habernos secuestrado para pedir dinero a nuestras familias, puede que nos vayan a torturar hasta morir-dijo una chica que estaba a mi lado, poniéndose histérica-¡seguro que son unos putos locos que quieren follarnos después de muertas!

-Cállate niña estúpida-siseó la mujer rubia-si no quieres morir antes de tiempo.

-¡No quiero morir!-empezó a gritar la chica, la mujer se levantó desde la otra esquina y le dio una bofetada a la chica, que enmudeció de pronto.

-Ponerte histérica y lamentarte no te servirá de nada.

-¿Entonces alguien sabe que hacemos aquí?-pregunté a nadie en particular.

-Mi novio, Royce- empezó a contar la mujer rubia- es proxeneta, decía que no tenía otra forma de ganarse la vida y que cuando juntara el dinero necesario nos iríamos de Chicago, que encontraría un trabajo por el que me sintiera orgullosa de él-hizo una pausa para inspirar hondo- ayer bino a casa y dijo que había alguien que quería conocerme; ellos me violaron y se dijeron dijeron que sería muy buena adquisición para su club

-Entonces-dije asimilando las cosas, la cruel realidad-entonces, entonces nos llevan para prostituirnos? –pregunté desesperada, la mujer rubia cabeceó en señal de asentimiento-Mi familia me buscará-dije con convicción-ellos, ellos me encontrarán y…-perdí aplomo en mis palabras.

-No seas ingenua, tarde o temprano se cansarán de buscarte, sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar, acabaran creyendo que estás muerta y que es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero el seguir buscándote.-dijo la rubia.

-Eso no lo sabes.-dije en plan defensivo.

-No, tienes razón-me concedió eso-pero en el fondo, todas las que estamos aquí pensaos igual, incluida tu, aunque lo niegues; comprendo que es mejor pensar que se tiene una esperanza para salir de esto, por mínima que sea pero ambas savemos que no es así.

-De ilusión también se vive.-murmuró alguien.

Un momento después la puerta se la furgoneta se abrió y dio paso a dos hombres, uno era rubio y de constitución atlética, el otro era robusto, lo distinguí como mi captor, traían unas cuerdas en las manos.

-Más vale que os estéis quietecitas o sabréis lo que es una buena paliza.-dijo el rubio. Nos ataron los tobillos y las muñecas, nos empujaron fuera de la furgoneta. Mis zapatos tocaron el rugoso suelo, era de día y el sol me dio de lleno en los ojos cegándome momentáneamente.

-Vamos, muévete, les cortas el paso a las demás.-me empujó el hombre robusto.

Estaba rodeada de árboles y de maleza; estábamos en un bosque, ¿pero en qué bosque? , me pregunté, ¿nos habrán sacado de Chicago hacia algún remoto lugar o todavía estábamos en la ciudad?; entre los frondosos árboles se podía distinguir una cabaña de madera, ¿será ahí donde nos llevan?

Miré a mi alrededor para ver si alguno de los hombres me vigilaba, bien, nadie me está mirando en este momento, podía escapar, fundirme entre los árboles hasta perderlos de vista y buscar ayuda, solo tenía que…

-No lo intentes-dijo la chica rubia saliendo de la nada, sobresaltándome- no serviría de nada, acabarían por encontrarte y te castigarían duramente.

-¿Y qué sugieres, que me rinda así, sin luchar, como…

-Adelante, dilo, como yo.- asentí sin mirar en su dirección.

-Yo me he resignado al futuro que me espera, estos tipos no se andan con gentilezas y o voy a ser tan tonta como para ponerles mi cabeza en vandeja de plata.

-Pues yo no me resigno.-susurré.

-¡Cógela invecil, se va a escapar!-gritó el hombre robusto hacia el rubio; había perdido mi oportunidad para escapar, otra lo estaba intentando, ahora solo me quedaba ver si lo conseguía, si así fuera yo la seguiría pronto. El hombre rubio corrió tras la chica que antes gritaba histérica, estaba intentando escapar, corría y corría hacia lo que parecía ser la salida a la carretera.

-¡Detenla!-gritó otra vez el hombre robusto. El rubio y la chica corrieron hasta que los perdimos de vista, de pronto el inquietante silencio que reinaba el bosque fue roto por una bandada de pájaros que volaron despavoridos de sus nidos al ser alertados por un grito desgarrador que retumbo en los confines del bosque.

-¿¡La tienes?-gritó potentemente el hombre robusto, su grito retumbó en la espesura del bosque.

-¡Si!-gritó el otro- ve metiendo a todas en la cabaña, boy a probar la mercancía, esta zorra se va a arrepentir toda su vida por intentar escapar.

-¡Vale, pero no te tardes!-gritó el otro mientras que su enorme cuerpo se sacudía por la risa. Mientras avanzábamos hacia la escondida cabaña se seguían escuchando gritos. Un temblor me recorrió la columna al pensar que esa podría haber sido yo, que eso me lo podrían estar haciendo ami, solo por intentar escapar.

-Ves por que te lo digo.-susurró a mi lado la mujer rubia-por cierto, mi nombre es Rosalie ¿y el tuyo?

-Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan bella.-mientras que nos acercábamos más a la baña podía fiarme en que las ventanas de ésta estaban tapadas por trozos de madera clavada al marco de la ventana, definitivamente no había forma de escapar, al menos no por ahora.

-¡Vamos, entrad dentro!-gruñó abriendo la puerta empujándonos hacia dentro- ¡ que no tengo todo el puto día!-nos condujo por unas escaleras que parecían dar a un sótano.

-Tiraos por ahí luego os traeré algo de comer, ¿no queremos perder dinero por no alimentaros bien no?-se burló, cerró la puerta con llave y nos quedamos en penumbras.

-Ven-me dijo Rosalie- pégate a mi y no te muevas.-Nos chocamos con las demás chicas al pasar, Rosalie se paró y me tiró de la mano para que descendiera con ella hacia el suelo, arrinconándonos en algún punto del sótano junto con las demás.

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar?-pregunté temerosa.

-No lo se, no lo se.-contestó abatida Rosalie.

El tiempo pasaba silencioso, el temor y el pánico se palpaban en el aire; la puerta del sótano chirrió al abrirse y dejó pasar una rendija de luz, el hombre rubio cruzó la puerta, traía en brazos a la chica que intentó fugarse, estaba irreconocible, la cara hinchada por los golpes todavía sangrantes y su ropa echa jirones; la sombra de lo que una vez había sido una chica feliz. La tiró al suelo y se fue, dejándonos otra vez en la obscuridad, en cuanto nos cercioramos de que se había ido, tanteamos el suelo para encontrarla.

-No la muevas, déjame a mi, puede estar grave.-dijo Rosalie.

-¿Cómo está?-pregunté después de unos minutos de tenso silencio, reocupada al ver que Rosalie no decía nada; si, vale, de acuerdo, aquella chica no era nada mío pero creo que en la situación que estamos, debemos ayudarnos entre si, ¿si no, quién lo haría?

-No se, no soy enfermera pero al menos está viva, cuando la trasladen a algún club la curarán, aunque no creo que con el rostro cubierto de golpes la vallan a querer, pero no se sabe.

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan fría y calculadora en un momento como este!-grité.

-Más te vale que bajes la voz si no quieres acabar como ella-después de un tenso silencio siguió hablando-ahora no podemos hacer nada por ella, solo te estoy diciendo la realidad, hoy o mañana vendrán personas que querrán llevarnos a sus clubs para prostituirnos y elegirán a las más guapas y atractivas para los clientes, a ella la han jodido pero no es nuestra culpa, no es _mi_ culpa, le dije que se estuviera quieta y callada pero no me hizo caso; ahora tu decides, quieres sobrevivir a esto o prefieres acabar como ella, ¿sabes lo que le pasará a ella?, a ella se la llevarán para que se prostituya en las calles a cambio de una miseria, a merced de cualquiera, por lo menos tu y yo podemos tener la protección de un club, ¿ahora dime, prefieres vivir de rodillas pero de todas maneras _vivir _o morir de pie?

-Quiero vivir-sollocé-quiero volver a casa con mi familia.-ella me abrazó fuertemente, yo le correspondí el abrazo con la misma intensidad y derramé amargas lágrimas en su hombro.

-Shhh, tranquila, todo esto pasará, si un buen club nos coge y ganamos lo sufriente tal vez podamos escapa, pero por ahora es imposible, tu solo no te separes de mi, yo intentaré protegerte en todo lo que pueda.

-Gra-gracias-dije con la voz entrecortada por el llanto-¿pero como vas ha hacer para protegerme si a ti te llevan a un club y a mí a otro?

-Algo se me ocurrirá para que eso no pase.-dijo a modo tranquilizador.

-Por cierto-dije separándome y limpiándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-¿cómo es que sabes tanto sobre esto?

-¿Sobre este mundo?

-Si.-asentí.

-Ya te lo dije, mi ex novio es proxeneta.

-¿Él te contaba cosas de lo que hacía?

-No, el solo me dijo como funciona este mundo.

-¿Y como funciona?-pregunté temerosa pero queriendo saber a lo que me iva a enfrentar de ahora en adelante.

-Ya te lo dije pero te lo resumiré; haz lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir y poder escapar pero por encima de todo, no te enamores, en un mundo como este no e traerá nada bueno.

Sus palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi cabeza pero más adelante, mi corazón no querría escucharlas, porque ya sería demasiado tarde para el.

Horas más tarde mi estómago rugía por alimento, se abrió otra vez la puerta y el chico rubio nos trajo algo de comida, agua y una lámpara de gas para alumbrar el sótano, después se fue y nosotras fuimos como posesas a por la comida; mi estómago no estaba saciado pero por lo menos había ingerido algo de comida. Un rato después Rosalie me dijo que podía dormir sobre su hombro, que ella se quedaría despierta por si algo pasaba y que más tare me despertaría para que ella pudiera dormir y yo vigilar.

Supongo que ya había amanecido porque por debajo de la puerta entraban pequeños rayos de luz. Se escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves detrás de la puerta, esta se abrió y por ella pasó el hombre robusto con comida.

-Comed, más tarde vendrán para…echaros un vistazo.-dejó las cosas en el suelo y se fue, cerrando otra vez con llave.

Rosalie, que se despertó alerta al oír la vos de el hombre, se puso en pie y fue a por nuestra comida, antes de que las demás arrasasen con todo.

-Toma, come.-me dijo entregándome mi parte de comida, era un trozo de pan duro pero tenía hambre y eso es mejor a nada.

-Más tarde vendrán para llevarnos, ¿verdad?-le pregunté después de que acabáramos de comer.

-Si, eso he oído.-guardamos silencio durante unos minutos.

-¿Eres virgen?-me preguntó ella de pronto.

-No-respondí perpleja ante su pregunta-¿Por qué?

-Eso está bien, será más facil para ti; no tendrás tu primera vez a manos de esos cerdos pervertidos.

-Ah.-entendí el porque de su pregunta.

-¡Es hora chicas!-gritó el hombre robusto entrando por la puerta, nos ató de nuevo las muñecas y los tobillos y se llevó a unas cuantas, entre ella a mi también; me revolví y giré la cara para ver a Rosalie, su rostro estaba preocupado pero me pedía mudamente que me tranquilizara. Nos empujaron por un pasillo, se oían voces de personas hablando, de hombres, el hombre rubio se paró en el cuarto del que procedían las voces, la puerta estaba abierta, el cuarto estaba amueblado por una cama y una mesa en la que reposaba un maletín negro, la bombilla en el techo estaba encendida.

El hombre rubio estaba hablando con un hombre, éste era alto y de piel blanquecina, de cabello color bronce y músculos marcados que se podían apreciar aun debajo de la camisa rojo borgoña que llevaba junto con unos pantalones negros de vestir y cinturón a juego; estaba tan bien vestido…me daba vergüenza presentarme ante tal dios con estos harapos, que era en lo que se había convertido mi falda vaquera y mi camiseta de tirantes blanca; estaba cubierta de sudor, polvo y manchas, ¿¡pero en qué estoy pensando?, corté esos absurdos pensamientos de raíz, él está aquí para comprarnos y prostituirnos en su mugroso local, lo único que me tenía que provocar es odio.

-Oh mira, aquí están las chicas.-el del pelo cobrizo giró la cara para vernos entrar y pude apreciar sus magníficos ojos, tan verdes como las hojas de los árboles que rodeaban esta cabaña de mandíbula marcada y labios jugosos y rosados como grosellas. Nos recorrió con la mirada y sus insondables ojos se posaron en mí, recorriéndome de pies a cabeza-luego te traeremos más para que decidas cual llevarte.-dijo el hombre rubio.

-No te preocupes Royce-dijo por fin apartando sus ojos de mi; Royce, el es el novio o mejor dicho, ex novio de Rosalie, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?-esta vez tan solo me llevaré cuatro.

-Está bien, Luis, pon a las chicas en fila contra la pared.-este hizo lo que Royce le pidió, yo me puse en tensión, temerosa por no saber que iva a pasar a continuación.

-No están nada mal, mucho más guapas de lo que me esperaba-fue repasando con la mirada a cada chica, dando vueltas a nuestro alrededor, se detuvo detrás de mi y me susurró al oído-hermosa-el leve roce de sus labios en el lóbulo de mi oreja, me produció un hormigueo, un agradable hormigueo que me recorrió la espalda pero que me obligué a suprimir.

-Están un sucias y ojerosas pero se solucionará cuando me las lleve-noté la sonrisa socarrona en su voz, siguió andando y le hizo una señal a Luis, éste, una por una, nos fue despojando de nuestras ropas.

-¡No!-forcejeé- ¡no me hagan esto por fabor!-les supliqué.

-Aquí no te servirá de nada suplicar preciosa.-se rió Royce. Luis me puso contra el suelo y me bajó la falda, me agarró por el pelo y me puso de pie, el del pelo cobrizo miraba expectante con las manos en los bolsillos. Le mordí el brazo a Luis al sacarme la camiseta por encima de la cabeza.

-¡Maldita zorra!, ¡esto lo vas a pagar caro!-mis dientes se habían encajado n su brazo y un poco de sangre emanaba de la herida, sonreí triunfal. Él levantó la mano para estrellar su puño en mi rostro pero una mano le detuvo a mitad de trayecto.

-En el rostro no.-dijo el de cabello broncíneo, acto seguido le soltó la muñeca y volvió a su lugar. Entonces Luis me tiró al suelo y me pateó las costillas repetidas veces, yo me hice un ovillo y me cubrí la cabeza con las manos; de fondo se escuchaba a Royce decirle al otro que entendía por que dijo que la cara no; él no quería a ninguna de sus chicas con moretones que espantaran a la clientela, por lo menos los moretones no se verían a simple vista; cuando los golpes cesaron me agarré con los brazos el estómago, confortándome a mi misma, apretando los dientes para no llorar, no les daría el gusto.

-¡Qué!-gritó Luis a las demás chicas-¿¡ustedes también se van a resistir?-ellas agacharon la vista, negando con un movimiento de cabeza.

Mantuve mi vista fija en el suelo, vi como los caros zapatos de el broncíneo se desplazaban, no quise levantar la vista para ver lo que pasaba, solo oía leves jadeos de sorpresa y otros de placer.

-Tráiganme a la chica-ordenó _él _–y llévense a estas, más tarde te diré a las que quiero.- Ellos hicieron caso y tras levantarme bruscamente del suelo y sentarme en la cama, desaparecieron tras la puerta, dejándonos solos.

Al fin solos.-murmuró cerca de mi. Levanté la cabeza y quedé prendada por su lujuriosa mirada, sacudí la cabeza y desvié la vista.-¿Cómo te llamas?-deslizó su dedo índice desde mi cuello hasta la endidura entre mis pechos-¿tímida?-se burló, yo volví otra vez la vista hacia él, nos miramos fijamente hasta que el gruñó entre dientes.-Dime tu nombre, si sabes lo que te conviene.-deslizó su dedo hasta mi cuello, envolvió mi cuello con su mano y ejerció una leve presión.

-Responde.-me amenazó.

-Isabella, me llamo Isabella.-me urgí a responder, tragando convulsivamente.

-Isabella-dijo con acento italiano-bonito nombre para una futura fulana, tendrás clientes a montones, oh si, ya me lo estoy imaginando, a partir de ahora serás la bellísima Isabella.

-Púdrete.-le escupí en la cara.

-Así me gustan, con carácter, seguro que eres una putita caliente en la cama-sin que yo pudiera decir o hacer nada, siguió hablando-haber lo que la putita de Isabella tiene para ofrecer.- me empujó para que acabara de recostarme sobre la cama, me desató la cuerda de los tobillos y me ató cada tobillo al poste de la cama, para que no pudiera escapar; con los muslos separados le fue fácil quitarme las bragas y como no podía acceder al broche del sujetador, me bajó el sujetador hasta quedar en mi adolorido estómago.

-Completamente perfecta-susurró- toda una diosa, te vas a convertir en la reina del club.-murmuró recorriendo mis curvas con sus libidinosos ojos. Se arrodilló en la cama, entre mis muslos y deslizó a palma de su mano desde mi abdomen hacia abajo, me tensé ante el íntimo contacto y ladeé la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-¿Eres virgen?-me preguntó susurrándome al oído. Él al no obtener respuesta me cogió de la mandíbula y giró mi cara bruscamente para que le mirara a los ojos.-¡mírame cuando te hablo!-gritó frustrado-te lo repetiré una vez más-cerró los párpados fuertemente y al abrirlos, me preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Eres virgen?

-No.-mascullé. Él me miró a los ojos, como para comprobar si era verdad, después recorrió otra vez mi cuerpo con sus ojos y lánguidamente dijo:

-Lo comprobaré de todas formas.

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!-exclamé con pánico y mis ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-¡No por fabor!-le supliqué.

-Esto lo hará otro hombre, y otro, y otro durante mucho tiempo cuando ingreses al club, así que relájate y cállate.-me gruñó lo último. Sentí como deslizaba sus largos y estilizados dedos en mi profundo canal, se adentraban más y más hondamente.

-Una lástima-dijo al comprobar que no era virgen- podrías haber sido la gran joya del club; hermosa, lujuriosa y virgen; con tu primer cliente hubiéramos podido sacar bastante, ya sabes, hoy en día no abundan las vírgenes y ay mucos hombres que pagan una barbaridad por desvirgar a una chica joven y hermosa como tú, les hace sentirse poderosos.

-Pero no lo soy.-le recuerdo.

No, no lo eres-aceptó-pero sigues siendo joven, hermosa y muy receptiva.-dijo volviendo a meter sus dedos en mi ahora mojado canal, si, por que aunque él sea el que me vaya a obligar a prostituirme, le deseo, no puedo evitarlo y va en contra de toda lógica, pero eso no impide que mi cuerpo reaccione ante sus caricias. Él sacó los dedos de mi canal y se agachó, quedado su cara a la altura de mi coño; y siento como la punta de su lengua recorre mi entrada y se detiene a sorber el jugo que emana de mi clítoris, mientras hace esto, desliza sus manos por mis pechos, los abarca con sus grandes manos y tira de mis sensibles pezones.

-Muy receptiva.-murmura al oírme suspirar de placer, sintiendo la vibración de su voz en mi intimidad. Meneé las caderas sintiendo mi orgasmo llegar; el sorbe, chupa y mordisquea hasta que grito de placer.

-Sabes delicioso.-murmura contra mi todavía palpitante coño. Me besó ahí por última vez y se levanto, me juntó los tobillos, me los ató y me vistió.

-Ahora vendrán y te llevarán otra vez al sótano, escogeré a unas cuantas y después partiremos hacia el club.

-¿Con todas haces lo mismo? , ¿a todas las pruebas para ver lo que tienen que ofrecer?-pregunté derepente furiosa sin saber por que.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa-me dijo entre dientes-¡a partir de ahora harás lo que yo te diga, como yo lo diga y cuando yo lo diga! , ¿¡queda claro?-me gruñó acercándose peligrosamente a mí-no me desobecerás , harás todo lo que yo te diga, ¡a partir de ahora yo soy tu dueño y tu harás lo que yo te ordene!- me gritó a centímetros de mi cara.

-Me repugnas.-escupí las palabras.

-No empieces ha hacerlo tan pronto, esto es solo el principio.- me miró intensamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y se fue hacia la puerta, que recién me había dado cuenta de que estaba cerrada, la abrió y gritó los nombres de mis captores para que vinieran, éstos llegaron en unos segundos.

-¿Ya has acabado con ella Edward?-preguntó Royce; así que Edward, ese es su nombre.

-Sí, me la llevaré cuando seleccione a tres más, llevárosla y traedme a más chicas.-dijo fríamente.

Ellos le obedecieron y me llevaron de nuevo hacia el sótano, crucé mi mirada con la de Rsosalie al toparme con ella en medio del pasillo, iva con un grupo de chicas vigiladas por un hombre que no había visto. Me miró con preocupación, revisando mi cuerpo con la vista para ver si me habían echo algo pero enseguida la empujaron para que continuara andando, la perdí de vista pero a lo lejos oí una puerta cerrarse.

Me encerraron otra vez en el sótano con las demás, me aovillé en una esquina y esperé a que Rosalie volviera, calculo que habían pasado u cuarto de hora cuando se abre la puerta y por ella aparecen Rosalie, las demás chicas y Royce, él se lleva a otro grupo de chicas, miro de reojo Roce mientras que Rosalie se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que el era Royce?-le reclamé, ella se encogió de hombros.

-No le dí importancia.

-De todos modos me hubiera gustado saberlo.-dije después de unos minutos de tensión entre nosotras.

-¿Para qué, eso cambiaría nuestra suerte?

-¿Estás bien, te hicieron algo?-intenté cambiar de tema.

-No, nos desnudaron y nos tocaron para ver si éramos vírgenes, ¿y a ti, te hicieron algo?-la preocupación volvió a su rostro.

-No, estoy bien-le mentí-me hicieron lo mismo que a ti y ya.-dejé que el pelo se deslizara por mi hombro, cubriéndome la cara para que ella no se percatara de mi mentira al mirarme a los ojos; no quiero que ella se preocupara, en este poquísimo tiempo hemos llegado a sentir un gran afecto la una por la otra y es como si hubiéramos llegado a un mudo acuerdo, yo te cuido, tu me cuidas; nos protegemos mutuamente.

-Eso está bien, supongo.-dijo Rosalie.

-Ese hombre, Edward, ¿te ha seleccionado para su club?-le pregunté co las esperanzas de que diga que si y poder tener una persona amiga en ese infierno.

-Si-contestó consternada-dime porfabor que a ti también de eligió.-me suplicó con mis misas esperanzas.

-Si, estaremos juntas.-contestó aliviada y como no podemos abrazarnos por que tenemos las muñecas atadas, nos apretamos la mano, reconfortándonos mutuamente.

-Oye-dice Rosalie cuando separamos nuestras manos-¿Y tu como sabes que ese hombre se llama Edward?-me preguntó con perspicacia.

-Lo oí decir a uno de esos hombres, también me enteré así del nombre de Royce y el robusto, que se llama Luis.-dije sin darle importancia aparente.

-Oh, está bien; descansa un rato, dentro de nada vendrán a recogernos.-asentí con la cabeza y ella me dejó apoyarme e su hombro; cierro los ojos pero no consigo dormir, a mi mente llega la imagen de Edward, tan vello y varonil, como un dios heleno, un dios corrupto, me hago recordar, pero a mi mente llegaron las palabras por Rosalie, "nos desnudaron y nos tocaron para ver si éramos vírgenes" a mí fue a la única que probó, a la única que le dio placer y la hizo llegar a la cima; no se porqué, pero eso, de alguna manera me hace feliz y me hace sentir un poco especial, aunque en el fondo se que no lo soy. Al final mi mente acabó divagando y caí en un profundo sueño en el que reinaban unos penetrantes y fríos ojos color esmeralda.

-¡He, vosotras cuatro, levantaos!-me despertaron los gritos de Luis, Royce entró detrás de él y levantó del suelo a dos chicas , mientras, Luis se acerca a nosotras y nos levanta bruscamente por los brazos, nos sacaron del sótano a empujones asta que llegamos a la misma habitación de antes, en ella nos esperaba Edward con el maletín negro de antes en la mano.

-Aquí están sus chicas señor, exactamente las que usted escogió.-dijo Luis. Edward puso el Valentí en la mesa y lo abrió, lo levantó en alto se los enseñó.

-Lo acordado-dijo mostrando miles de dólares, puso otra vez el maletín encima de la mesa, cogió un fajo de billetes y se lo tiró a Royce, éste lo acogió al vuelo-puedes comprobarlo, no son falsos-este lo hizo y quedó conforme- y si no te fías puedes contarlo, está todo.-Royce negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta, me fío de tu palabra.

-Las chicas ya son tuyas, te las puede llevar cuando quieras.-dijo Luis.

-Eso haré-asintió Edward-tengo la a furgoneta lista, mis hombres se las llevarán al club ahora.-¿sus hombres? , ¿eso quiere decir que no va a ser el que nos lleve? Justo en ese instante entraron los hombres que vi que se llevaban a Rosalie y a las demás.

-No se preocupe señor, nos ocuparemos de que no hagan alboroto ni intenten escapar.-dijo solemne uno de ellos, nos cogieron por los hombros y nos condujeron hacia fuera de la cabaña.

-Eso espero.-dijo el con gesto grave.

Traspasamos la puerta de la cabaña y vi que estaba anocheciendo, enfrente de l cabaña están aparcados una camioneta y un BMV negro; los tipos nos metieron en la furgoneta si cuidado alguno y ellos se subieron en la cabina del conductor, se parecía mucho a la furgoneta de antes, sin asientos en la parte posterior, con una reja que impedía el contacto entre esos hombres y nosotras, la camioneta se puso en marcha y partió hacia mi no deseado destino.

Después de lo que parecieron ser casi dos horas en la carretera, sentí como el coche se estacionaba.

-Recuerda, no te separes de mí.-Rosalie me cogió la mano y me dio un reconfortante apretón, yo asentí con la cabeza como contestación a sus palabras. Los hombres cerraron de un portazo al bajarse de la furgoneta, no tardaron en abrir nuestra puerta.

-Ya hemos llegado, no deis ningún paso en falso si sabéis lo que os conviene- nos amenazó uno de los hombres, alto, moreno y musculoso.

Nos bajamos de la furgoneta, por la poca luz de las farolas que se divisaban a lo lejos, se podía ver que había aparcado en la parte de atrás de el club, había un par de contenedores y parecía un callejón; al lado derecho había un edificio con una desastada puerta de metal, supongo que por ahí es por donde entraríamos. El hombre moreno abrió la puerta con una llave que sacó de el bolsillo de su pantalón, entró y el otro nos hizo una señal con la mano para que pasáramos delante suya, cuando todas estuvimos dentro cerró detrás de él. Atravesamos un pasillo de blancas paredes, nuestros pasos resonaban en el pulido parqué, el pasillo estaba iluminado por varias pequeñas lámparas sujetadas a las paredes, al fondo se veía una escalera de metal, subimos por ella y el hombre moreno abrió la puerta. Ante nosotras estaba lo que parecía ser la primera planta del club, una barra de bebidas e extendía a nuestra derecha, con un camarero que servía copas a los hombres y a las "trabajadoras" que había allí, alrededor había varias mesas con elegantes sillas a su alrededor, en frente había una barra americana, una de esas en las que las mujeres bailan y se desnudan sensualmente para los hombres es la primera que veo una en mi vida.

Al fondo había ventanas medio cubiertas por espesas cortinas de terciopelo rojo y el suelo estaba enmoquetado.

-¿Veis esas escaleras?-preguntó el moreno.

-Si.-asentimos hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, estaba a la derecha, al fondo.

- Dan a vuestras habitaciones, casa cliente que consigáis lo llevareis ala habitación que os asignen, ¿entendido?

-Si.-asentimos de nuevo. Subimos las escaleras de madera, yo me agarré de la baranda para sostenerme, infundiéndome fuerza a mi misma. Era un pasillo que tenía hileras de habitaciones a cada lado de el pasillo, les enseñó su cuarto a las otras dos chicas y cuando Rosalie le enseñaron el suyo, ésta me dio oro apretón de manos y se metió en su cuarto con las mismas instrucciones que las otras: asearse y ponerse algo de la nueva ropa que ya tenían en el armario. Me abrió la puerta de mi habitación, la 207, unas cuantas puertas alejada de la de Rosalie. Había una gran cama en el medio, con una cabezera de madera tallada, una armario a la izquierda, empotrado a la pared y un tocador al lado derecho de la cama, al lado izquierdo había una mesilla de noche con lámpara incluida, al lado del armario había una perta, supuse que sería la del cuarto de baño, y no me equivocaba.

-Date un baño y cámbiate de ropa-me dijo mientras desataba mis muñecas, las ataduras de los tobillos nos las quitó al salir de el coche-el jefe os estará esperando para informaros de el funcionamiento el club, no te tardes.- se despidió el moreno cerrando la puerta.

Recorrí con la vista la habitación, otra vez, y me decidí a ir al baño, tenía una bañera, un lavamanos con un espejo colgado el la pared y una pequeña repisa donde había shampoo, cepillo y pasta dental, un peine y una esponja; abrí el grifo de la bañera, mmm, salía calentita, puse el tapón para que se fuera llenando, me sentía ansiosa por sumergirme en el agua y desprenderme de esta suciedad. Mientras la bañera se llenaba, me desvestí y por primera vez vi los moretones producidos por las patadas de Luis; los tenía por el costado y también alcanzaban parte del abdomen, el costado me dolía un poco al respirar, espero que el dolor remita con un par de analgésicos.

Después de ducharme en profundidad me envolví en una toalla que había en el baño y miré la ropa que había en el armario; básicamente todo consistía en faldas y tops, había dos cajones pequeños que contenían medias, calcetines, sujetadores… en fin, todo tipo de lencería. En un hueco del armario había unas cuantas cajas, as abrí y vi que eran zapatos, como ropa para vestirme seleccioné una falda negra y un top color rojo, las ropas me venían un poco grandes y se veía usada, ¿será que esta ropa y zapatos eran de otra chica que ocupaba antes este cuarto?, y si es así ¿por qué no está aquí? , ¿se habrá fugado o…la habrán matado? No, no, no, no, ¿eso no puede ser posible verdad? , digo, se por Rosalie y por lo que he visto y vivido que estos hombres son muy duros, ¿pero tanto como llegar a matar? Dejé ese pensamiento a un lado por el bien de mis nervios, me puse los zapatos, negros con tacón, que de casualidad me iban bien y me peiné el cabello; estaba sentada en el borde de la gran cama, todavía peinándome lentamente por que me resultaba relajante cuando me sobresaltó el repiqueteo de unos nudillos en la puerta, acto seguido y sin esperar respuesta el mismo hombre moreno de antes entró por la puerta.

-El señor las espera en su despacho, acompáñeme por fabor.-me levanté y dejé el pine en el tocador, me reuní con el en el marco de la puerta.-Sígueme.-dijo.

Fuimos a por las demás chicas, iban casi iguales a mí respecto a vestimenta. Rosalie y yo bajamos con las otras dos chicas por las escaleras, como nos indicó el hombre y anduvimos por un pasillo hasta llegar al que parecía ser el despacho de Edward. Él se encontraba tras n escritorio de caoba, sentado en un sillón de cuero negro, con la espalda echada hacia atrás.

-¿Ya era hora no?-dijo perezosamente. La decoración del despacho no era muy extravagante, era lujosa y sencilla a la vez, aparte del escritorio de caoba y el a simple vista cómo y confortable sillón de brillante cuero, el despacho estaba formado por una estantería, también de caoba, a la izquierda de él, repleta de carpetas y libros, el suelo estaba cubierto por una hermosa alfombra persa y por último, completando en moviliário, un sofá de dos plazas de cuero negro se posaba contra a pared de enfrente a Edward, donde nosotras nos encontrábamos ahora.

-Lo siento señor las he traído lo antes posible.-dijo el moreno.

-Para que quede completamente claro y no aya ninguna equivocación os diré…cuando yo os diga que vengáis, venís-dijo irguiéndose en el sillón-ni cinco ni diez minutos después, en ese mismo instante, ¿os ha quedado claro?, odio esperar, gravároslo en vuestras delicadas cabecitas. Seth, puedes marcharte.-le indicó al chico moreno.

-Si, señor.-Seth se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta al irse.

-Ya lo decía mi abuela-dijo repasando a cada una minuciosamente con la mirada-un buen baño hace milagros.-acabó la frase pensativamente, poniendo especial atención en mí, pero aun así su mirada era impenetrable, indescifrable, solo había un sentimiento claro, la lujuria.

-Una mujer muy savia su abuela.-me atreví a decir, Rosalie, que estaba a mi derecha, se tensó por mi "osadía".

-Si, lo era-dijo con una extraña mueca de burla y divertimento en los labios-una lástima que esté muerta.-un profundo sonrojo inundó mis mejillas.

-Bueno, pasemos a temas más importantes-se puso serio- se os pagará un tercio de lo que cada cliente pague por vuestros servicios, después de que haigáis echo vuestro trabajo, ellos vendrán a mí y me pagarán, yo al finalizar la noche os daré vuestra parte del dinero, dependiendo de la clase de fabor sexual que agáis se os pagará más o menos. El lunes se libra, a donde quiera que vayáis os escoltará un guardia, así que la que tenga planeado escapar, que se vaya olvidando-dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, advirtiéndome- de vuestro dinero saldrá la futura ropa que os queráis comprar, tanto así como condones u otras cosas.-continuó diciendo.

-¿Entonces no podemos usar condón hasta el lunes?-pregunté aterrada ante una enfermedad venérea o un embarazo.

-No-contestó con aplomo-a menos que vuestras compañeras tengan buen corazón y os presten condones…cosa que dudo, la verdad.-se carcajeó.

-¿Pero, y si quedamos embarazadas, y si nos contagian el sida?-expresé en voz alta mis temores, sintiéndome la única con el valor suficiente para enfrentarle.

-En ese caso no será asunto mío-dijo con total indiferencia y frialdad-nada de lo que os pase me concierne, ni a mi, ni a mi club; solo os diré que el club no se va a hacer cargo de ningún bastardo-dijo duramente- ¿alguna pregunta más?, pues moved el culo, contonead las caderas y e ir a calentarles la poya a esos desgraciados-dijo al no recibir respuesta-y recordad, cuantos más clientes más dinero para vosotras, para vosotras y para mí, obre todo para m…-dijo con maldad impresa en cada una de sus palabras.

Nos dimos la vuelta y salimos por la puerta, las otras dos chicas se fueron hacia la barra, supongo que a la caza de clientes, yo me quedé con Rosalie a las afueras del despacho de Edward.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-le pregunté angustiada.

-Lo que ha dicho ese-cabeceó en dirección al despacho- no nos queda de otra, escucha atentamente; consigue te a u hombre que parezca que tenga un buen carácter, dócil y amable y pídele que se corra fuera de ti, ¿de acuerdo?, no cojas a más clientes, estamos a sábado, ya me las apañaré para conseguir condones hasta el lunes, con lo poco que te den por el cliente te compras condones y a partir e ahí-se acercó para susurrarme al oído-ahorras todo el dinero posible para huir de aquí.

-Pero están esos tipos que nos vigilarán a donde quiera que vayamos.-le susurré de regreso.

-Encontraremos la manera de burlarlos, ahora contonea las caderas, saca pecho y pon en tu rostro una radiante sonrisa; yo aré lo mismo.- le hice caso y me encaminé a la barra, al sentarme en el taburete el camarero me preguntó:

-¿desea algo de beber señorita?

-Si, dame algo fuerte, lo que sea, me da igual, pero que sea fuerte.-necesitaba calmar los nervios y desinhibirme un poco, mientras que preparaba la bebida miré a mí alrededor.

El club estaba a rebosar de hombres, algunos estaban arremolinados alrededor de la barra americana, donde ahora una chica semi-desnuda se contoneaba al son de la música que salía de los altavoces, otros estaban sentados en las mesas con mujeres que intentaban llevarse a otro cliente a la cama y por último, los que estaban en la barra, en busca de alguna chica libre que les calentara la poya un rato.

-Aquí está su bebida.-me dijo el camarero.

-Gracias.-le sonreí educadamente y bebí de aquel extraño líquido azul, estaba bueno y bien fuerte, justo lo que necesitaba. Empecé a beberme la bebida de apoco cuando me percate de que un hombre a tres taburetes de distancia me miraba fijamente. Muy bien Bella, me dije, ha llegado el momento; cogí mi copa y fui hasta él, era guapo, tenía que admitirlo, a lo mejor no tan guapo como Ed…, deja de pensar en el Bella, me reprendí, meneé la cabeza y me concentré en conseguir un cliente.

Era moreno, el flequillo lo tenía hacia la izquierda y tenia el pelo más recortado por la nuca, barbilla puntiaguda, con hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreir, nariz recta, ojos azules y tez pálida.

-¿Buscas compañía?-me insinué, sentándome a su lado.

-A decir verdad si…-sonrió-me llamo Alexis-se presentó dándome la mano, la cual estreché entre la mía-¿y tú?

-Isabella.

-Bonito nombre para una hermosa mujer.

-Me dijeron algo parecido.-mascullé viendo fallido mi intento por sacar a Edward de mi mente.

-¿S, quién?, si puede saberse, claro.

-Eso no importa ahora, ven, vamos a esa mesa ha hablar.-le señalé una mesa vacía de la que se acababan de ir una "pareja" rumbo a las habitaciones.

-¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos?- preguntó al sentarnos.

-Dime, ¿a qué te dedicas?-le pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Soy médico, me gusta mucho mi trabajo pero es muy absorbente, apenas me deja tiempo para divertirme y conocer gente.

-¿Por eso estás aquí?-pregunté curiosa.

-En parte, la verdad es que me siento solo…, lo siento, no debería de estar contándote esto, seguro que te estoy aburriendo.-agachó la cabeza abochornado.

-No, en absoluto-dije con sinceridad- me parece muy interesante.

-¿De verdad?-dudó.

-Claro-le sonreí con confianza- te sientes solo y vienes aquí a buscar algo de compañía, ¿verdad?-le pregunté comprensivamente.

-¿Eres nueva verdad?-ante la sorpresa reflejada en mi rostro, añadió-es que no te había visto antes y créeme, nunca olvidaría una cara como la tuya, además-se apresuró a decir-pareces diferente a las demás, como si tu espíritu no estuviera corrompido por el mundo que ahora te rodea.

-Si-dije incómoda por su intensa mirada-soy nueva-aparté la vista de sus insistentes ojos que buscaban mi mirada. Saqué valor y deslicé íntimamente la palma de la mano por su muslo-¿Quieres que subamos a mi habitación?-le susurré sensualmente en el oído.

-¿Es lo que tú quieres?

-Si-me forcé a contestar. Aparté mi mano de su muslo y se levantó cogiéndome de la mano para que yo también lo hiciera.

-Enséñame el camino.-yo subí por las escaleras en dirección a mi cuarto con Alexis detrás de mí.

A lo lejos, sin que yo lo supiera, alguien vigilaba mis pasos codiciosamente, deseando ser él el que siguiera mis pasos hacia la habitación donde gozaríamos de un mutuo y desgarrador placer; pero para eso faltaba poco, muy poco para que gozara de sus gemidos de éxtasis provocados por el…por Edward.

Así pasaron los meses en California, porque estábamos en California, lo descubrí gracias a Alexis, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos y me vió las contusiones en el costado se enfadó por lo que me habían echo y me prometió que al día siguiente vendría y me traería analgésicos; me sorprendió su actitud, el no me conocía de nada y me dio su ayuda desinteresadamente. Él es un cliente asiduo al club pero nada más me quiere a mí para que satisfaga sus necesidades, creo que en el fondo siente algo por mí, pero eso no es bueno, es decir, ¡soy una puta!, además está el echo de que creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de Edward.

Aunque se que no debería, estoy faltando a uno de los consejos de Rosalie, "no te enamores", pero supongo que ya es demasiado tarde. Edward es calculador, frío, egoísta, pero hermoso cuando la maldad asoma a sus ojos; supongo que tengo un punto perverso, que el estar aquí me ha cambiado o puede que me haya redescubierto, a mí, a la verdadera Bella.

Los primeros días en el prostíbulo fueron difíciles, me daban nauseas al tener que acostarme con esos hombres mal olientes, el sentir como se apropiaban de tu cuerpo sin permiso; pero después me fui haciendo a la idea, no tenía otra alternativa y no iba a estar lamentándome toda la vida por mi destino. A veces venían hombres importantes que exigían ser tratados de "mejor forma" que a los demás clientes y por supuesto pedían discreción, mucha gente piensa que el mundo de las drogas y la prostitución va de la mano, y muy a mi pesar tienen razón, por lo menos en mi caso; algunos clientes antes de tener relaciones piden como "exigencia" que te tomes con ellos una raya de coca, pero no estoy adicta a la coca, solo la tomo cuando el cliente lo exige y aprovecho esos momentos para evadirme de este entorno de corrupción

La relación "jefe-empleado" que tenía con Edward era extraña, el me daba mi dinero todos los días, yo le daba las gracias y me iba, su mirada me inquietaba, esa mirada fría y a la vez abrasadora que intentaba traspasar mi alma.

Era domingo, el club acababa de cerrar y fui al despacho de Edward a por mi parte de dinero, llamé a la puerta suavemente.

-Pase.-contestó-ah eres tú bellísima.-dijo con falso acento italiano.

-Si, vine a por mi dinero.

-A ver-sacó una libreta que estaba en un cajón de el escritorio, pasó página tras página y la miró uso minutos-hoy as tenido tres clientes-me miró para confirmar, yo asentí.-en total para ti son…-sacó en dinero de una caja de metal cuadrada, la cual se habría con llave, llave que se colgaba al cuello en una cadena, la caja aguardaba en uno de los cajones, también bajo llave; se puso a contar el dinero-50 dólares-sacó los billetes de la caja y me los tendió para que los cogiera, al coger el dinero, sin querer las yemas de nuestros dedos se rozaron, produciéndome un agradable cosquilleo. Él apartó su mano segundos después de manera fría y cortante me preguntó.

-¿Alexis y tu tienen algo?

-No, ¿por qué?-pregunté un poco confundida por la sorpresiva pregunta.

-Viene demasiado a menudo, ¡y siempre te escoge a ti!-gruñó-¿¡por qué?-gritó exigiendo una respuesta.

-No hace falta que me grites.-le dije calmadamente.

-Pues respóndeme.-gruñó entre dientes. Suspiré y me dispuse a contarle la verdad.

-La verdad es que no lo sé; viene por que está solo, no tiene a nadie.

-¿¡Y tu como demonios sabes eso?la vena de su frente pulsaba frenéticamente.

-Él e lo contó la primera noche, desde entonces…

-Desde entonces…-me urgió.

-Es muy cariñoso con migo, me trata bien; no es como esos bastardos a los que se la tengo que chupar, creo que el me quiere.-dije incómoda, desviando los ojos de su furiosa y penetrante mirada.

-Así que al niñito le gustas…-dijo lentamente, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, rechinando los dientes. Se levantó y derepente la habitación parecía más pequeña, caminó amenazadoramente hasta mí, su cuerpo cerniéndose sobre el mío. Me pegó contra la pared, puso sus palmas en mis nalgas e hizo que enroscara las piernas alrededor de su cintura y presionó posesivamente mi culo contra su rígida masculinidad.

-Y dime-me susurró al oído-¿te gusta como el te folla?-me subió la falda hasta la cintura, me hizo a un lado el tanga y se bajó los pantalones y los boxers de una sola vez- contesta-me dijo entre dientes-y no me mientas-avisó.

Se posicionó en mi entrada, tragué ruidosamente y contesté.-Si.-É me penetró de una profunda y rápida estocada. Dejó un rastro de besos húmedos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi boca, me besó posesivamente, reclamando mi boca para el, solo para el, acarició su lengua con la mía y aprisionó con sus dientes mi labio inferior, mordiendo fuerte.

-Auu-me quejé mientras que sentía como su delicioso miembro entraba y salía de mi cavidad. Él lamió mi sangrante labio; mi espalda chocaba incesante mente contra la pared, pero ese pequeño dolor merecía la pena, el agarre de sus manos en mi culo se hizo más fuerte, las envestidas más potentes y rápidas

Sentía como la puna de su poya se habría camino por mi goteante cavidad, como si estuviera llorando de placer; enterró todo su falo en mí, sentí sus cojones apretarse contra mí, duros e hinchados, deseosos de placer, deseosos de poder liberar su semilla, y yo deseosa por sentirla dentro mío. Deslicé mis manos de su espalda a su bien formado culo y lo atraje hacia mí, moví las caderas yendo su encuentro, deseosa de que el fuera quien me diera mi _placer de mujer_, deseosa por ser yo y no otra quien le diera a el su _placer de hombre_.

-Dime-gruñó entre estoada y estocada-¿¡alguno de esos idiotas que tienes como clientes te ha hecho gozar así?

-No.-logré articular entre gemido y gemido.

-¿¡No qué!

-Nadie me hace gozar así, solo tú.

-¡¿A quién perteneces?-gruñó.

-¡A ti!-grité sintiendo mi liberación.

-Eso es, ¡a mí!, ¿¡lo entiendes?, siempre me has pertenecido a mí, desde que entraste te por esa puerta-e corrió con una última y profunda envestida, enterrándose hasta el fondo, sentía como sus huevos se relajaban al disparar abundantes chorros de esperma que sentía deslizarse por mi coño. Él me agarró firmemente de la mandíbula, haciéndome un poco de daño.

-Eres mía, ¡mía!, a partir de ahora no gozarás con otro que no sea yo, ¿¡me escuchas? –dijo con ojos desquiciados-seguirás trabajando pero cada vez que estés con alguien pensarás en mí, mi nombre será el que gritarás cuando te corras, mi poya será la que desees que se sumerja en tu coño,¿¡me escuchas?, ¡seguirás trabajando hasta que yo te lo ordene y con quien yo te lo ordene!, así que ve despidiéndote de tu amiguito, por que éste coño-sumergió más su todavía enhiesta poya en mi canal, remarcando sus palabras-es mío-gruño amenazadoramente- y que dios se apiade del que intente robármelo.-yo asentí de acuerdo con sus palabras, aunque también un poco temerosa pero fascinada por el brillo maligno de sus ojos verdes, un verde oscuro y centelleante por la furia que emanaba de él.

Eso sucedió hace una semana, desde entonces Edward ha estado vigilándome a cada paso. Él escogía a mis clientes, tipos entrados en años, viejos, clavos y hasta con dentadura postiza; la antitesis de lo atractivo y atrayente.

Edward se cercioró de que cumpliera sus palabras; en él pienso al estar con ellos y su deseo que su poya sea la que se sumerja en mí. Desde esa noche en su despacho hemos vuelto a estar juntos varias veces más; esa vez, en su despacho, lo hicimos sin protección pero él me aseguró que no tenía ninguna enfermedad venérea y se fue a la farmacia más cercana a comprarme la pastilla del día después, las demás veces usamos preserbativo.

Los días en los que estamos juntos solo me quería para él, así que ese día "libraba del trabajo" por así decirlo; cada vez que Alexis venía al club Edward me encerraba en su despacho para que no nos viéramos, el no hacía más que preguntar por mí pero se iba con las manos vacías y la cartera intacta. Un día Edward salió y le dijo que yo estaba de viaje por que mi madre estaba enferma y que había ido a verla, que no sabía cuando volvería, mi madre…más quisiera yo saber como estaba mi madre, si sufría por mi ausencia o me daba por muerta. Claro, Alexis no sabía que yo estaba ahí a la fuerza, que me habían secuestrado para prostituirme y que tenía negado salir de la ciudad, en realidad tenía negado ir a donde fuera.

Ahora me encontraba en la cama de Edward, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, con una sábana gris cubriendo mis pechos y mi mano derecha reposando sobre su pecho cubierto por una fina capa de bello color bronce

-¿Quién ocupaba antes mi cuarto?-pregunté por curiosidad, sentí su cuerpo tensarse bajo mi mano.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo esquivo.

-Él día que llegué aquí me encontré con que el armario estaba repleto de ropa, pero toda usada, así que supuse que había pertenecido a alguien antes, solo me preguntaba qué habrá sido de ella.-le miré a la cara mientras hablaba

-Confía en mí, ese asunto no es algo que deba importarte.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti si nunca me cuentas nada?-exclamé impotente.

-No te cuento nada por que quiero protegerte ¡¿es que no lo ves estúpida?-gritó alterado. Me quedé estática.

-Lo siento-se tranquilizó después de un tenso silencio-no debí llamarte estúpida pero e sacaste de mis casillas.

-No te preocupes-respondí en acto reflejo-después de todo solo intentabas protegerme ¿no?

-En efecto.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso de protegerme, con el tema de la chica que antes ocupaba el cuarto?-pregunté queriendo indagar más en el asunto.

-Bella…-me advirtió.

-Vamos-deslicé mi dedo índice suavemente por su esculpido torso desnudo-dímelo, te lo recompensaré más tarde.-me insinué.

-Cuidado pequeña-advirtió peligrosamente, cerrando su mano alrededor de mi muñeca-no soy ninguno de esos arrastrados que tienes como clientes, de nada sirven con migo tus tretas de puta barata.-indignada y con el ego herido me zafé de su agarre y me dispuse a salir de la cama.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?-me aprisionó de nuevo la muñeca con su mano-que yo sepa no te he dicho que te vayas, y tu harás lo que yo te ordene ¿recuerdas?-dijo maliciosamente.

-Suéltame-exigí cortantemente- me haces daño.-lentamente me soltó la muñeca-Gracias.-dije con sequedad.

-Ahora vuelve a tumbarte.-demandó.

-¿Me contarás lo que pasó con la chica?-tercié.

-¿No te rindes nunca verdad?-preguntó sin esperar respuesta; por su rostro pasó el enojo, la exasperación, la impaciencia y al fin la resignación-De acuerdo, pero túmbate de una maldita vez-feliz, me reuní junto a él en la cama y volví a mi posición inicial, con mi mano acariciándole su escultural torso.

-¿Y bien?-le alenté.

-Se llama Ángela, o eso creo recordar-sus ojos se tornaron distantes, como si se estuviera remontando al pasado, como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo en su mente-cuando llegó, hace poco más de un año, tendría la misma edad que tú, se veía tímida y asustadiza; poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, resignada a esto o eso creí…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ella se hizo amiga de otras tres chicas, no entablaban amistad con las demás, siempre daban juntas susurrándose cosas, debí imaginármelo pero nunca lo creí posible ¡diablos, siempre estaban vigiladas! , ¡y lo hicieron, en mis propias narices!

-¿El qué? , ¿¡Qué pasó, que hicieron?-me alteré ante su estallido de furia.

-¡Escaparon!, ¡se fueron! Las muy zorras lo planearon todo, se tomaron su tiempo y en su día libre salieron, por supuesto llevaban vigilante pero lo dejaron inconsciente y se dieron a la fuga; pero las encontraré, aunque sea lo último que haga encontraré a esas putas zorras y me las pagarán, se arrepentirán de haber nacido…

-Por eso compraste cuatro chicas más, porque ellas se fugaron, pero ¿por qué esta información es peligrosa para mí, por qué me quieres proteger de ella?- la verdad es que no entendí la relación que tiene una cosa con la otra, el por que me tenía que afectar el saberlo.

-Podrían ir a la policía y denunciarnos, denunciarme, ahora que tu estás aquí voluntariamente podrían acusarte de cómplice e ir a la cárcel y eso es algo que no me perdonaría nunca.-me atrajo hacia sus brazos y me besó la frente-Antes no sabías nada, pero ahora que lo sabes pueden hacerte confesar con miles de tretas de policías, de eso quería protegerte.

-¿Por eso no me cuentas nada de tus negocios?-pregunté entendiendo en parte l actitud de Edward y aliviada por saber que no es que no comparta nada de su vida con migo por que no me quiera o no le importe si no por que quiere protegerme hasta de el mismo.

-Si.-asintió.

-Pero si alguna vez pasara algo-me agarró firmemente por las hombros-dí que estas aquí a la fuerza, que te raptaron y te obligaron a prostituirte, como a todas las demás; no intentes protegerme o ayudarme ¿de acuérdo?, miente, haz lo que sea para que no te metan en la cárcel ¿¡me escuchas? , ¡lo que sea!

-Si-asentí con la cabeza-aré lo que tú me digas, tranquilízate, tranquilízate.-susurré acomodando la cabeza en su pecho, acariciándole tranqulizadoramente el contorno de sus pectorales.

-Es que de solo pensar en la idea de que estés en la prisión me pone enfermo.-levanté la vista y vi la aversión en sus ojos.

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunté pasado un rato a Edward, todavía en la cama, dando rienda suelta a las preguntas y temores que esta última semana han invadido mi cabeza.

-¿El qué?-giró su rostro ahora confuso para mirarme.

-Esto-me apreté contra el-¿Qué es lo que tenemos di es que tenemos algo?, ¿Qué somos?-e pregunté mirándole a los ojos.

-Somos dos personas que se sienten atraídas la una por la otra.-contestó debolviéndome la mirada.

-¿Solo eso?-musité desilusionada, agaché la mirada.

-Tu eres mía-dijo levantándome la varbilla para que le mirara a los ojos-y te quiero, te amo y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, nadie toca lo que es mío, y tú lo eres, ¿me quieres?-preguntó con indecisión.

-¿Cómo puedes tan siquiera dudarlo?

-Respóndeme.-demandó.

-Si, te amo Edward Cullen.

-Eso es lo que quería oír.-acto seguido se cernió sobre mí, me cogió la cara con ambas manos y me besó dulcemente; por que si, Edward puede ser controlador y posesibo pero también es dulce y amoroso con migo, lo amo por como me hace sentir cuando estoy con él.

-Entonces-dije interrumpiendo el beso-¿estamos juntos?

-¿Quieres decir que si somos novios?-sonrió tiernamente y apoyó su frente contra la mía, negando lentamente-Bella, nosotros somos más que eso, eres mi mujer, mi amor, mía y de nadie más; la palabra novios no abarca todo lo que mi corazón siente por ti.

-Y tu eres mío.- dije posesibamente.

-Para siempre.-juró.

Esa noche realmente hicimos el amor.

Después de esa noche le conté a Rosalie que Edward y yo estamos juntos, no hace falta decir que no lo tomó muy bien…. Pero aceptó que ya era lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que hacía, solo me aconsejó que tuviera cuidado.

Ahora estaba con ella en la barra, tomándonos unos margaritas, era sábado, por lo que el club estaba atestado y por lo tanto no creo que tarde mucho en encontrar clientes.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Rosalie después de beber de su copa-¿cómo se a tomado tu amorcito ese viaje relámpago?- por lo que Edward me había contado, su madre lo había llamado para que fuera a la boda de su hermana, que fue esta tarde ya que partió ayer por la mañana, por lo tanto Edward había tenido que irse y dejar al mando del club a Seth, su hombre de confianza.

Edward no se mostró muy complacido por tener que dejar el club un par de días, pero sobretodo le molestaba no poder estar para ahuyentar a Alexis, el sabía que yo me negaba ha hacerle creer a Alexis que no estaba o que ya estaba ocupada; puede que a el no lo quiera como a Edward pero hemos compartido muchos momentos, el fue uno de los que más me ayudó en los duros primeros meses de estar aquí y no lo iva a dejar ahora en la estacada por un capricho de Edward.

-Y sabes-le conté a Rosalie-no le agrada estar lejos del club por si pudiera pasar algo-lo que también es verdad-y tampoco le agrada mucho la idea de dejarme sola.-comenté agachando la mirada hacia la copa y apurando el último sorbo.

-¿Qué pasa, teme que te vayas con otro?-preguntó burlonamente.

-No es eso, se trata de…míralo por ti misma.-le señalé con la cabeza al chico que se hacía paso entre la multitud, Alexis nos había visto y se dirigía hacia nosotras. Perfecto, maldije por no tener a mano otro margarita.

Que bueno que te veo Bella, me dijeron que estabas de viaje, ¿era cierto?

-No, Edward te mintió, el no quería que me acercara a ti.-decidí ir con la verdad de frente.

-Me lo temía, ¿pero por qué?

-Él y Bella están juntos ahora.-dijo Rosalie con simpleza.

-Gracias por entrometerte.-le eché a Rosalie una mirada venenosa.

-Alguien tenía que darle calabazas, ¿mejor temprano que tarde no?-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Eso es cierto?-aunque el ya sabía la respuesta quería escucharla de mis labios.

-Si, es cierto.-dije cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes-me pidió levantándome la barbilla-sabía que tú no podías ser para mi, que alguien tan hermoso y magnífico jamás me amaría.

-Alexis…

-¿Me podrías dar tan solo una última noche? -me interrumpió esperanzado.

Yo no creo que…

-Os propongo una cosa-dijo Rosalie-¿por qué no hacemos un trío?, no literalmente, Bella no pede estar con tigo por Edward y a mí no me importaría estar con tigo; eres guapo y se ve que eres aseado, una cualidad que escasea, os propongo una cosa, acercaros.-lejos de oídos indiscretos nos susurró su propuesta. Los tres nos miramos mutuamente y asentimos, Rosalie acabó de beberse su margarita de un largo trago y nos fuimos hacia su cuarto, los tres juntos.

Rosalie abrió la puerta con la llave que guardaba en el bolso.

-Pasa, poneos cómodos.-dijo encendiendo la luz, cerró la puerta y dejó el bolso en una silla. El cuarto era muy parecido al mío, prácticamente igual, solo que este tenía las paredes pintadas de rojo y las mías eran blancas. Alexis se aproximó a la cama y se desabrochó el cinturón.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté estúpidamente.

-No es obvio-respondió él-quiero hacerte mía, ya.-me miró con ojos cargados de deseo.

-Pero sabes…

-Si lo se-me interrumpió-pero será como si estuviéramos juntos.- se bajó los pantalones, dejando las descubierto sus musculosas piernas, unos boxers oscuros cubrían su intimidad, por ahora…; se desabrochó la camisa azul y la tiritó al suelo junto con los pantalones y zapatos. Yo hice lo mismo, me desvestí quedando en tanga y sujetador. Rosalie, que ya se había desnudado completamente, se acercó a Alexis.

-Acomódate Bella, y no desvíes u mirada de la de Alexis.-ellos empezaron a besarse, yo puse enfrente de la cama un sillón, me senté y enfoqué la vista en los ojos de Alexis, que a pesar de estar besando a Rosalie me miraba y estaba única y exclusibamente pendiente de mí. El beso se fue haciendo más intenso, Alexis deslizó las manos hasta el culo de Rosalie y lo apretó contra su masculinidad, seguramente erecta, Rosalie gimió ante el ardiente y placentero contacto, le deslizó los boxers y los hizo a un lado. Su joven, erecta y gloriosa poya quedó al descubierto; después de haber visto solo penes flácidos y arrugados de los viejos con los que me acostaba actualmente, esto era la gloria aunque con el de Edward me sobra y me vasta, gruesa y rosada, con el glande resbaladizo por las gotas de semen que resbalaban hacia su base; tanto, tanto tiempo sin sumergirse en un coño caliente, sin descargarse, por eso de su glande chorreaba semen leche calentita y deliciosa que me moría por beber, pero que me estaba prohibida.

Empecé a tocarme dentro del tanga, separando mis labios vaginales, deslizando mi dedo, empapándome de mis propios jugos. Rosalie se agachó a la altura de su falo y lamió el semen sobrante, el no apartó la vista de mi ni un segundo, con su mano izquierda agarró la cabeza de Rosalie y la movió hacia delante y hacia atrás, imaginándose que era yo la que le daba tal placer, Rosalie le chupó los huevos y con su mano derecha le pajeó hasta que lamió el tronco, se irguió y se fueron a la cama.

Estaban medio erguidos en ella, sosteniéndose por las rodillas; Rosalie me daba la cara y Alexis estaba tras ella, pellizcándole los sensibles pezones, poniéndoselos duros como rocas. Yo hice lo mismo, me desprendí del sujetador y me acaricié los pezones, su mano izquierda descendió hasta su brillante coño, metiendo y sacando dos dedos de su húmeda cavidad. Por acto reflejo metí una mano bajo mi tanga, otra vez, pero esta vez me introduje tres dedos.

El aire olía a sexo.

Él agachó la cabeza y le mordió suavemente el cuello, mirándome con ojos entrecerrados mientras que presionaba su pelvis y se restregaba contra las nalgas de Rosalie, ésta última solo se dejaba llevar por el placer. Alexis empujó a Rosalie para que se sostuviera con las manos, se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche, sacó un condón y se lo puso con maestría. Le abrió los muslos y se adentró en su blanda carne que envolvía su miembro como un abrazo cálido y satinado. La agarró de las caderas y se adentró profundamente en ella, una y otra y otra…

-¿¡Quieresmás?-me gritó mirándome con ojos centelleantes y la cara retorcida en una mueca de placer.

-¡Si!-grité extasiada ante un acto tan erótico y sensual. El la embistió duramente, sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos y profundos; yo moví mis dedos más a prisa y los empujé todo lo más profundo que podía. El tanga me dificultaba el movimiento así que lo quité rápidamente, abriendo mis piernas de par en par, dándole a él una estupenda vista de lo que ansiaba, pero no podía follar. Por eso se conformaba con simular que en vez de estar con la chica rubia estaba con su adorada Bella, se conformaba con ver como ella se masturbaba, imaginándose que lo que la penetraba era su poya, haciéndose a la idea de que se introducía en su cálido y estrecho coño.

-¿¡Me sientes?

-¡Si!

-¡Quieres correrte ¿verdad?

-Si.-gemí.

-Pues hazlo, hazlo para mí, pequeña.-dijo enterrando sus dedos en las caderas de Rosalie, contrayéndolos glúteos al venirse en el condón, el movimiento de mis dedos se hizo frenético y alcancé mi orgasmo a la par que Rosalie. Las dos gimiendo a la vez por un mismo hombre.

Se salió de Rosalie, desechó el condón y se colocó frente a mi con su poya medio erguida, se arrodilló y me cogió la mano impregnad de mis jugos, lamiendo cada dedo, cada resquicio de mi mano en busca de alguna gota no saboreada. Se quedó hipnotizado mirando mi coño chorreante de placer.

-Será mejor que te vayas.-le murmuré- Y no me vuelvas a buscar, por fabor.-le pedí como último fabor, acariciándole el sedoso y brillante pelo negro, quitándole la gota de sudor que caía por su frente.

Mientras tanto, en un punto incierto de la ciudad una chica morena junto con sus otras tres amigas conversaban con un oficial de policía.

-¿Cuándo va a mandar a sus hombres para que los arresten?-preguntó impaciente la morena.

-Ya se lo hemos dicho señorita-dijo el oficial con irritación pero aun así intentando mantener las formas-hasta que el juez no nos dé el papel para hacer el registro no podemos hacer nada.

-¡Per mientras esas chicas siguen sufriendo abusos y maltratos, el sufrimiento de ellas no entiende de leyes!, ¿¡Qué van ha hacer, quedarse de manos cruzadas hasta que le den el dichoso papel?

-Sabe perfectamente que estamos atados de pies y manos, siento no poder ser más útil, la llamaremos cuanto tengamos la orden de registro, con vuestro permiso, tengo cosas que atender.-dio por terminadla conversación y se dedicó a ojear las carpetas de encima de su mesa.

-Gracias por su ayuda.-replicó la morena con un feroz sarcasmo y salió de la comisaría seguida por sus amigas.

-No debiste ser tan dura con él Ángela.-le reprendió su amiga Jessica.

-¡Lo se!-exclamó-pero es que me hierve la sangre el pensar lo mal que lo deben estar pasando esas pobres chicas; están privadas de su libertad, esclavizadas ha hacer lo que ese tirano les ordene, nosotras logramos escapar pero ellas no. Me prometí a mi misma que si conseguí escapare de ese lugar iría a la policía y les denunciaría, dejaría libres a todas esas chicas, les haría pagar a esos mal nacidos por lo que nos hicieron, y mira como estamos, inmóviles, dejando que los días pasen y ese hijo de puta siga esclavizándolas, sin poder hacer nada.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes-le replicó Laura-la orden de registro se está procesando, solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia.

-Paciencia, paciencia, ¡estoy harta de tener paciencia!-gritó Ángela.

-¿¡Entonces qué sugieres hacer?-gritó enfadada Marta.

-No lo se-dijo Ángela, apesadumbrada-tal vez…¡si!-gritó eufórica.

-¿Qué, qué has pensado?-preguntó Jessica.

-Ahora no-negó con la cabeza-vayámonos de aquí, os lo comentaré en la pensión.

Y es que Ángela, junto con sus amigas Jessica, marta y Laura habían huido del club de prostitución de Edward; habían ido ahorrando poco a poco y cuando juntaron entre las tres lo que creyeron suficiente para hospedarse en alguna pensión de bajo presupuesto, huyeron dejando inconsciente al vigilante que las perseguía siempre, cuidando de que no se escaparan; no fue muy difícil, él estaba distraído, confiado y no vio a Marta coger el trozo de madera que había tirado en medio de la calle, hasta que sintió un profundo dolor en la cabeza, después todo fue oscuridad para él.

Ellas corrieron a prisa y se subieron a un autobús hasta llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad, allí, ya más tranquilas y seguras con la gran distancia de por medio rentaron un cuarto en un pensión con el dinero que tan celosamente habían ahorrado, era pequeño pero el saberse libres las hacía tan felices como si se hospedaran en el Hilton.

Volviendo al centro de la ciudad, hoy domingo el club estaba atestado de gente, todos hombres por supuesto, la mayoría divirtiéndose y aprovechando hasta el último minuto del día festivo, para todos menos para nosotras claro.

Edward regresó esta mañana, estaba cansado y ojeroso por su viaje en avión, aun así me recibió con un apasionado beso cuando fui a verle a su cuarto al informarme Seth de que había llegado, me pidió que le dejara asearse y dormir para estar descansado para mí y así lo hice. La tarde transcurrió tranquila y monótona y tiempo después llegó la noche. Estaba en la barra conversando con un señor mayor y posible cliente cuando Shet llegó hasta mí.

-Buenas noches Isabella, el jefe dice que quiere hablar contigo urgentemente.

-¿Ya está despierto?, vaya, creí que aun dormía.

-No se levantó hace un rato, sígueme por fabor, hay prisa.-me tendió la mano y me ayudó a bajar del taburete. Me disculpé con el hombre y fui tras Seth.

Nos hicimos paso entre la multitud de hombres cachondos que rodeaban la tarima donde bailaba la bailarina exótica y llegamos hasta el despacho de Edward. Seth llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y la abrió al escuchar un quedo "adelante".

-Aquí está señor, me retiro.-e dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Ya estás más descansado?-le sonreí acercándome al escritorio.

-Si.-respondió fríamente- Antes no te lo pregunté, ¿cómo te ha ido el fin de semana?

-¿El fin de semana?-pregunté haciéndome la desentendida-lo normal, no se a que te refieres.-contesté evasivamente.

-¿Y desde cuando lo normal es hacerse un trío con ese tal Alexis?-preguntó con rabia contenida, le rechinaron los dientes, la cara se le puso roja de la ira y la vena de su frente parecía que iba a estallar.

-Bueno en este círculo es bastante normal hacerse un trío.-dije intentando darle un poco de humor al asunto.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, ¡te dije que te alejaras de él, no quería que te tocara y tu me desobedeciste!, como siempre, siempre desobedeciéndome, provocándome, hasta que llegue el día que me hagas explotar y hacerte algo que no deseo.

-Verás, déjame que te explique.-le supliqué desesperada.

-No hay nada que explicar-sentenció, cogió la llave que colgaba de su cuello y abrió el cajón del escritorio, sacó un pistola, comprobó si estaba cargada y se la puso tras la espalda, cogió la chaqueta que reposaba en el asiento; se dispuso a cruzar la puerta pero s lo impedí.

-¡No!, ¿Adónde vas, a por Alexis?-pregunté aterrada.

-Nadie que toca lo que es mío queda vivo para contarlo, y el no será la excepción,-dijo con voz grave y ojos salvajes por el deseo de matar.

-No-negué con la cabeza, nuda de la impresión- tú no eres capaz de eso.

-Puébame.-dijo convencido. Un frío helador me recorrió la columna vertebral.

-Yo no participé Edward, tienes que creerme-reaccioné- el vino el otro día que te fuiste a la boda y yo estaba con Rosalie en la barra tomando unas copas, el me vio y se acercó pero yo le conté lo nuestro y que nunca más volvería a estar con el por que era tuya, por que te pertenezco a ti.- le relaté lo sucedido, desesperada por hacerlo entender y que ni cometiera una locura.

-Continúa.-exigió con el rostro más relajado.

-A Rosalie se le ocurrió que los tres fuéramos a su habitación, la cosa consistía en que ellos tenían sexo, yo miraba y él únicamente me miraba en todo momento a los ojos, pensado que era a mí a quien se gozaba; solo me masturbé, pero no ocurrió nada Edward, de verdad.-muy a su pesar cedió ante mi explicación y me abrazó calurosamente mientras que me besaba en la frente y me pedía disculpas por no confiar en mí.

-¿De todos modos, cómo te enteraste?-le pegunté al separarnos.- Él volvió a su sitio, sentado detrás de el escritorio, colgó otra vez la chaqueta n el respaldo de la silla giratoria, se sentó y guardo bajo llave la pistola.

-El registro ¿recuerdas?, al sentarme me puse a mirar lo que había recaudado en los días que falté y me encontré anotado el la libreta tu nombre junto con el de Rosalie al lado de la fotocopia de un cheque a nombre de Alexis, me puse rabioso, siento no haberte escuchado al principio pero los celos me cegaban.-confesó cabizbajo. Fui hacia el y me senté en sus rodillas.

-Lo que importa es que al final me has creído.-le besé dulcemente-Y no te preocupes, no creo que Alexis vuelva por aquí, le dejé bien claro a quien pertenecía.-le sonreí.

-Eso suena bien-ronroneó-mía mi posesión.

-Tuya y de nadie más.-le prometí.

-Mañana es lunes, ¿Qué piensas hacer con todo el día libre?

-No se, tal vez levantarme a las tantas después de toda una noche de sexo desenfrenado con ni hombre.-me mordí los labios sensualmente.

-¿Y a parte de eso, putita?-preguntó provocándome.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.-me aparté sintiendo como el momento se había cortado.

-Pero lo eres, eres mi putita, y l adoro.-me atrajo hacia él y me besó ardientemente, luchando introducir su lengua en mi boca; intenté resistirme pero me fue imposible, una oleada de excitación me recorrió el cuerpo y cedí, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, ante el deseo y el Concord que me provocaba estar en sus brazos.

Y tal como predije, el lunes bien entrada la mañana me desperté abrazada a Edward, estuvimos un rato más en la cama conversando sobre como fue la boda de su hermana Alice con Jasper, su ahora esposo; comimos juntos y me despedí porque saldría con Rosalie a comprar cosas necesarias, como pasta de dientes, tampones entre otras cosas pero también queríamos aprovechar nuestro día libre para pasear y mirar tiendas.

-Alec, acompáñalas.-le dijo Edward a uno de los vigilantes señalándonos con la cabeza; estábamos por salir y fuimos al despacho de Edward para informarle.

-De acuerdo señor, las espero en la salida.

-¿Qué pasa, no te fías de nosotras?-le pregunté juguetonamente en cuanto Alec salió por la puerta, cerrándola suavemente tras de sí.

-Sabes que confío en ti-dijo evitando nombrar a Rosalie- pero todas tenéis que tener vigilante; de todos modos nunca viene mal asegurarse de que no intentas huir.-repuso volviendo la vista a los papeles de encima de su mesa.

-Sabes que nunca te dejaría.-le dije solemnemente, constatando un echo o un futuro echo; y era verdad, puede que al principio de toda esta locura hubiera ansiado escapar junto con Rosalie, como ella quería, pero ahora que me he "adecuado" o resignado a esta vida y he encontrado a Edward, o más bien el me ha encontrado a mí…la cosa es que no quiero separarme de él, no puedo, me es físicamente imposible; no diré que no me gustaría irme de aquí y volver a casa con mis padres y amigos, pero él está aquí y el no va a dejar su club para formar una familia convencional, yendo a comer con sus suegros los domingos o yendo a grabar a u hijo al colegio cuando participe en una obra de la escuela. Mi sitio está donde el esté.

-Lo se.-me sonrió brillantemente.

-Bueno par de tórtolos, siento aguaros la fiesta pero no quiero que me cierren las tiendas.-dijo Rosalie.

-Me voy, te veré cuando regrese.-me despedí saliendo por la puerta junto a Rosalie.

-Te estaré esperando.-me gritó de vuelta, sonreí negando con la cabeza.

-¿Van a algún sitio en especial señoritas?-nos preguntó Alec cuando llegamos a la salida.-Al pisar la hacera nos recibió el sol brillante y cegador del mes de agosto, que hacía relucir las grandes letras de acero que daban nombre al club, Eclipse se llamaba, y por las noches relucía brillante ante las luces de neón.

No-respondió Rosalie-vamos a comprar algunas cosas y a mirar tiendas, ¿se apunta?-preguntó mientras andábamos calle abajo.

-Que remedio.-contestó este, resignado. Reí de buena gana por el tono lastimero de su comentario, supongo que ir de tiendas con dos mujeres no es que sea precisamente divertido para un hombre.

Estábamos mirando ropa que estaba de rebajas en una tienda cuando Alec, que se mantenía prudencialmente apartado de nosotras se acercó.

-Hace un calor de muerte-dijo mientras que se apartaba el asfixiante cuello de la camisa almidonada, y es que es normal que tenga calor, estamos en pleno agosto y el va con traje negro y una corbata perfectamente anudada al cuello, parecía que éramos gente importante y el era nuestro guardaespaldas en vez de ser nuestro vigilante-¿Puedo ir a la tienda de la esquina a por una botella de agua helada sin preocuparme por que escapéis?-dijo desconfiado.

-No te preocupes-dije yo-vete, no hay problema, yo me encargo de que ella-apunté a Rosalie con en dedo-no intente huir, tienes mi palabra.

-De acuerdo, me fío de ti por que eres la chica del jefe.-se dio media vuelta y salió de la tienda.

-¿Cómo es eso de que cuidarás de que yo no huya?-preguntó Rosalie indignada y enfadada.

-Mira Rosalie, si quieres escapar por mi muy bien, pero hazlo cuando yo no esté a tu lado; Edward me echaría la culpa a mí y…

-Pss, pss, pss.-me interrumpí al ver que alguien que estaba detrás de las perchas de la ropa nos llamaba.

-Venid aquí.-susurró una voz de mujer. Nos reunimos con ella, era de estatura media, morena y con cara fina y alargada.

-No hay mucho tiempo; escuchad, he estado rondando el prostíbulo varios días esperando que saliera alguna chica, os he visto a vosotras y os he estado siguiendo dese allí; me llamo Ángela y hasta hace poco "trabajaba" allí, huí con tres compañeras más y hemos ido a la policía, acaban de recibir la orden de registro, os queríamos avisar a las que estáis ahí para que no os pilara por sorpresa y supierais que pronto acabaría esa tortura, mañana irán y se llevarán a la cárcel a Edward y sus secuaces.

-Creo que le has contado esto a la menos indicada.-dijo Rosalie, la silencié con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Ángela.

-Nada, absolutamente nada; le aré llegar la noticia a las demás, muchas gracias por informarnos y arriesgarte a seguirnos.

-De nada, me tengo que ir, buena suerte.-salió corriendo por la puerta, empujando a algunas señoras a su paso.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer?-preguntó seria Rosalie.

-Lo que debo hacer.

Alec llegó minutos más tarde y regresamos al club antes de lo esperado, le pedí a Rosalie que me dejara sola y fui al despacho de Edward, donde sabía que lo encontraría. Entré sin llamar a la puerta.

-Lo siento por entrar sin avisar pero es urgente Edward.-cerré la puerta y me puse frente a él, él hizo al un lado los papeles que mirba y se centró en mí.

-Habla, te escucho.-dijo adoptando un semblante serio.

-Estábamos en una tienda de ropa y Alec se fue a por agua, tranquilo-me apresuré a decir al ver que iba a protestar-le prometí que no me iría a ningún lado y que vigilaría que Rosalie tampoco lo hiciera, él confió en mí por que soy tu chica.

-My mujer.-corrigió el.

-El caso es que en su ausencia alguien nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos y ese alguien era Ángela, nos dijo que había ido a la policía, que ya tenían la orden de registro y nos avisó que mañana vendrían a llevaros presos a ti a tus hombres.-ya está, le había contado todo, ahora lo que sucediera dependía de él.

-prepara tu maleta-se levantó d su silla superada la sorpresa inicial- yo aré lo mismo y resolveré unos cosas, te espero en la salida dentro de una hora.

-¡Espera!, ¿A dónde vas?-exigí saber, le agarré del brazo para detenerlo.

-A preparar mi maleta, vaciar esto, conseguir un par de pasaportes e identificaciones falsas y a comprar unos cuantos bidones de gasolina.-se soltó de mi agarre y salio por la puerta. Cuando reaccioné ya había pasado unos minutos desde que Edward salió por esa puerta; me encontré con un gentío de chicas yendo de aquí para allá.

-¿Qué pasa?-detuve a una chica para que me explicara.

-El jefe ha dicho que desalojemos esto lo más rápido posible, que éramos libres de hacer lo que nos diera la gana pero que desapareciéramos del club.-tras decir eso se fue por la salida, igual que muchas.

Subí a mi cuarto he hice mi maleta, tampoco había mucho que empacar, la poca ropa que eme había comprado con mi sueldo y los caros vestidos y lencería que me compraba Edward, junto con mis escasos objetos personales. Lo metí todo en una bolsa de deporte que tenía por ahí y salí al pasillo, escalera abajo me encontré con Rosalie.

-Se lo dijiste.-me acusó.

-¿¡Qué querías que hiciera eh?-la encaré.

-Dejar que se pudriera en la cárcel.

-Antes muerta.

-Supongo que esto es una despedida.-dijo tensa tras un tenso silencio.

-Supones bien.

-Cuídate y se feliz.-nos abrazamos brevemente y salió por la puerta con su maleta a cuestas, ahora el club estaba casi vacío. La extrañaría, había sido como la hermana que nunca tuve, pero no me separaría de Edward, no lo dejaría solo. Él apareció minutos mas tarde, cuando el club se encontraba desierto, al entrar dejó a un lado de la puerta los bidones de gasolina.

-Te tardaste, me tenías preocupada.

-Fui a por la documentación falsa, toma-me entregó un carnet de identidad y un pasaporte, en ellos estaba mi foto y un nombre y edad falsos. Ahora te llamas Marie Richards y tienes 22 años, disfruta de tu prematura vejez, voy ha hacer mi maleta.

-Aquí espero.- lo vi subir las escaleras y me guardé la documentación en la bolsa de deporte, junto con la ropa. No tuve que esperar mucho.

-¿Qué a pasado con tus hombres, Seth, Alec y los demás?-le pregunté mientras que bajaba las escaleras para reunirse con migo.

-Les conté lo sucedido, les dije que se fueran y que por su propio bien olvidaran que alguna vez trabajaron para mi ¿Tú amiga Rosalie también se ha ido?

-Si.-respondí secamente. Dándole a entender que no quería hablar de ese tema.

-Toma-me tendió su maleta-ponla en el coche junto con la tuya, métete en el coche y no entres aquí ¿de acuerdo?-me tendió las llaves del mercedes y me fui, a medida que abanada hacía la salida el tóxico olor a gasolina inundó mi nariz.

15 minutos después Edward apareció por la puerta del club.

-Ponte al volante, en cuanto esto salga ardiendo nos iremos corriendo.

-¿Por qué lo vas a quemar?

-Es lo mejor para ocultar pruebas, así este local nunca existió y no nos podrán atrapar.-cogió un mechero de la guantera, me puse al volante y vi como arrojaba el mechero encendido hacia el interior del club Eclipse. La oscuridad de la noche fue iluminada por un fogonazo, Edward se subió de co-piloto, pisé fuerte el acelerador y al partir, el club en llamas se reflejó por el vidrio del coche. Mañana, cuando los policías llegaran lo único que se encontrarán será un rastro de humo y los cimientos de lo que fue el sufrimiento de muchas mujeres, el paraíso para muchos hombres; lo que una vez fue un próspero y lujoso club de putas.

Edward me indicó la dirección que debíamos tomar, íbamos a un hotel de cinco estrellas y aparcamos el coche bien lejos del hotel por si la policía estaba vigilando a Edward; nos llevamos nuestras cosas y anduvimos en silencio hasta el hotel.

-Buenas noches-le dijo Edward a la chica tras el mostrador- desearía la suit matrimonial, a nombre de Anthony Masen, por fabor.

-Tiene suerte-dijo la chica tras mirar la pantalla de ordenador-esta libre pero le va a costar caro.-le avisó.

-El dinero no es problema.-le aseguró sonriente.

-Entonces aquí tiene, habitación 302, el botones les llevará las maletas.

-No se preocupe-digo Edward cogiendo la llave firmando el papeleo-nosotros podemos.

-De acuerdo.-respondió la chica.

-Vamos.-Edward puso su mano tras mi espalda y me condujo hacia los ascensores.

-¿Y ahora que vamos ha hacer?

-Irnos lejos de aquí; cuando entremos en la habitación llamaré a una compañía de viajes y cogeremos el avión que más temprano salga.

-¿Va s ha abrir otro club?-pregunté cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y nos paramos frente a nuestra puerta.

-La verdad es que no se lo que voy ha hacer de ahora en adelante, tengo que mantenerme alejado durante un tiempo para que no me sigan la pista; lo que si tengo claro es que voy a dedicarme a disfrutar de ti desde ya.- abrió la puerta, me cogió en volandas y atravesamos la puerta al estilo nupcial; esta habitación auguraba múltiples promesas de placer.

Me quedé asombrada al ver el interior, era una fantasía erótica echa realidad el suelo estaba enmoquetado por una gruesa alfombra color oro, echa para que dos amantes retozaran en ella, la colcha de la gran cama matrimonial con forma redonda también era color oro. Las paredes eran rojas; al fondo había unos grandes ventanales por los que podías ver la hermosura de la luna.

En la pared de enfrente de la cama había una puerta, a la izquierda otra y al lado un armario empotrado. Me llevó hasta la cama y me tumbó, en la cabecera de la cama había un amplio espejo y en el techo había otro.

-No te muevas.

-No lo aré.- se volvió para entrar las maletas al cuarto y cerró con llave.

Se sacó la camisa verde por fuera del pantalón y se desabrochó los botones, tiró la camisa al suelo y se echó sobre mí. Extendió mi pelo sobre la cama, dejando acceso libre a su cálida lengua, me bajó la falda y la tiró al suelo, junto con mi tanga, se colocó entre mis piernas y le bajé la cremallera del pantalón, él terminó de quitárselo y lo dejó con la demás ropa. Mientras que yo acariciaba su poya por encima del boxer el me masajeaba el culo, pegándome contra su intimidad para que sintiera la magnitud del deseo que provocaba en el. Le quité los boxers e invertimos las posiciones, por último me quité la camiseta y el sujetador.

-ira hacia arriba.-le indiqué el techo, esperando su respuesta. Él levantó la vista de mis duros pezones para quedarse con la boca ligeramente entre abierta y los ojos dilatados `por el placer. Sorpresivamente me agarró de las caderas y me ensartó con su hinchada poya, me agarré de sus hombros, tambaleante tras recibir sus estocadas sin piedad; él mantenía su vista fija en el espejo del techo, viendo como su poya se perdía en las profundidades de mi coño, como mis senos rebotaban tras sus duras envestidas, viendo como lo cabalgaba en busca del máximo placer. Invirtió las posiciones.

-Quiero que me veas, que veas como el hombre que amas te folla hasta correrse en tu coño.-gemí ruidosamente al ver las contracciones que hacía su culo al penetrarme, mis piernas rozando sus vibrantes muslos, mis senos subiendo y bajando ante mi agitada respiración, sacudiéndose por las cada vez más rápidas envestidas de Edward, su tonificada espalda encorvada hacia mí. Le agarré del pelo y atraje su boca hacia la mía, nos besamos fogosamente, deslicé las palmas de las manos hacia sus pectorales y le di la vuelta para montarme yo encima.

-Quiero ver la cama de mi hombre mientras que le hago correrse.-contoneé mis caderas de delante a atrás; Edward pasó las palmas de sus manos desde mi culo a mis muslos, acariciándome posesivamente, eché la cabeza hacia atrás y meneé mi pelo sensualmente, sentí los primeros espasmos del orgasmo y me eche hacia adelante, apoyando mis palmas a ambos lados de su cara, exponiendo mis pechos a su sensual boca masculina; se tensó bajo mi cuerpo y gruñó su liberación mientras que veía como su esperma regaba mi coño cual flor necesitada por los cuidados de su dueño. Una vez pasada la avalancha de placer le pregunté aun estando encima de él.

(canción)

_I wish that I could fly  
Into the sky  
So very high  
Just like a dragonfly_

-¿Preparado para una nueva etapa?

-Por ti, estoy dispuesto y preparado para todo.

-¿Hasta de matar?- pregunté recordando la vez que quería matar a Alexis porque creía que me había tocado ahora parece que fue hace siglos en vez de haber sido solo hace unos días.

-Hasta de morir.-me miró a los ojos solemnemente.

"**Pasajeros rumbo a Suiza, abróchense los cinturones, el avión despegará dentro de dos minutos"**

_I__'d fly above the trees  
Over the seas in all degrees  
To anywhere I please_

-Aquí están sus copas de champagne señores, que tengan un buen viaje.-nos sonrió la azafata.

-Gracias.-contesté yo.

-Por el destino, que fue el que decidió juntarnos.-dijo Edward una vez que la azafata desapareció poniendo su copa al lado de la mía.

-Por el destino.-dijimos a unísono chocando las copas a la vez que el avión partía hacia nuestro futuro juntos.

_Oh I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah yeah yeah_

Oh I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah yeah yeah

Let_'s go and see the stars  
The milky way or even Mars  
Where it could just be ours_

Let's fade into the sun  
Let your spirit fly  
Where we are one  
Just for a little fun  
Oh oh oh yeah !

I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah yeah yeah

I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah yeah yeah

I got to get away  
Feel I got to get away  
Oh oh oh yeah

I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah with you yeah yeah  
Oh Yeah !

I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah with you yeah yeah  
I got to get away

I want to get away (4x)  
Yeah  
I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah with you yeah yeah  
I got to get away

I want to get away (4x)  
Yeah

I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah with you  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

(canción: fly away; de lenny kravitz)

_**Fin**_

Edad de Edward: 30

Edad de Bella: 18


	2. ¡Ya pueden empezar a votar!

Hola chicas!

( Ya subí esto dos veces pero el link no se pone bien, haber si esta vez funciona, a la tercera es la vencida! )

Ya empezaron las votaciones para el concurso, vótenme por favor!

Si les gustó háganlo si…, os lo pido.

Este es link de la página de Valeriana25, que es la creadora del concurso, ahí pueden votar.

http:_/www._/u_/2250354_/valeriana25 (sin los espacios)

y si no va este link o algo, pongo este, se que no va a salir bien pero le dais al botón derecho y le dais a buscar en Google.

.net/u/2250354/valeriana25

Con este one shot recibí:

Hits: 1.o68

Visitors: 924

Así que las quiero ver eh, quiero ver como votan, miren que si no, no hago continuación…

No, jajajaja, es broma, boten si quieren y si no pues nada, haré continuación de todos modos, les dije que puede que la hiciera fic desde el comienzo de este one shot pero no se…creo que aré otro one shot o un fic a partir de este.

Gracias a todos los reviews.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
